The Unfortunate
by Bebos
Summary: (Major Spoilers from Ch 218 onwards) Jaime Rios is given to the Meta Liberation Army as a child; their goal is to have him lead a new era for all Meta-kind. However, Jaime may prove to be more than what they thought as his ability develops and strengthens he will follow his own path.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"Mr. & Mrs. Rios, I have some good news and some bad news…"

Doctor Hathaway sat across from us and I could remember his exact facial expression when he told my parents that I had a Quirk. Quirks in the United States were treated differently than those in other places at that time, the US had its own set of Quirk regulation laws, but then there was one fact that children with Quirks were often treated like tools. The government obsessed with its own power would often set its eyes on these children and often force them into program's that would specialize them into their own special soldiers, like animals but only Human.

"Doctor… please tell us the good news first at least…."

The Doctor coughed lightly into his fist and spoke once more.

"Your son is supremely lucky to be alive and if it weren't for his quick thinking and initiative he would be in a very painful situation. Lucy him, only minor surgery was needed for his leg and hand."

My mother by that point had begun to cry, my father stone-faced as usual simply continued on, wanting the bad news.

"This won't be the end of his trouble, his awakened Quirk will only cause him trouble if he doesn't get help on how to learn it."

My dad sighed and scratched his forehead.

"So what do we do doctor?"

The doctor remained quiet for a minute before he spoke, he looked at me for a split moment, sitting beside my mother. He cracked a smile that unnerved me then and still bothers me now.

"There are special programs and institutions that help with Quirk development; the US, however, has some of the worst I've seen. They're much more like boot camps for soldiers than helping grounds for children."

My father grunted and started to sweat, he looked nervous and it was the only time I've ever seen him nervous.

"Is there any way that this ability can be controlled or suppressed in any way?"

The doctor smiled and shrugged.

"The most Quirk friendly country is Japan. They have some of the best Quirk development schools and programs in the world if your son has a good chance of learning it's there."

It hit my father like a pile of bricks, the idea and even possibility scared him; he would never think of leaving the country just for me, my father was not the most loving of father's. He panicked it was clear on his face and then he looked at the doctor.

"Any other way? Please is there any other option?! I have work here, I can't just pack my bags and leave for a damn demon child!"

My father stood up and raged from the chair, my mother was not balling her eyes out as he stomped around completely pissed and panicked. My heart broke hearing my father call me a 'demon child' rage and sadness surged, parents are supposed to love their children right? If only.

"Mr. Rios! Your son is blessed to have such a gift if anything he is an angel."

Father turned and looked at the doctor with bulging eyes.

"I lost my two brothers because of their 'gifts', My father tormented us with his! Now my son has one, I refuse to think of it as a 'gift!"

The doctor tried to calm him and he also stood up.

"Peace, Mr. Rios, I believe we can come to an understanding with each other."

Hathaway reached into his desk and took out a pamphlet and handed it to my dad. It was a pamphlet with the hospital's name it was called Hanabata.

"You see this hospital is connected by various means to a larger number of organizations all connected, one of these organizations deals with the development of Quirks and children especially… our program will help your son, he will be taken care of…"

Dad took the pamphlet and he flipped through it, his crazed eyes shot towards me and then the doctor, he sighed a very heavy sigh and then he nodded.

"We will get the paperwork done within two weeks, your son will be well taken care of… I can assure you."

My father gave me away like a pet that wasn't wanted anymore I have never felt so pathetic in my life then there, the whole process was relatively quick, two weeks flew by in a flash only my mom seemed to care. My dad was too busy being the piece of shit he usually was and by the end of it he couldn't even be a man enough to look at me leave, my mom was about to throw herself in front of the car but was stopped by him. The ride to the airport was boring and I was brooding the whole way there, the private jet was a nice touch, but I couldn't care at that moment if it was a Boeing 747, never had I hated being me then that moment.

I was still a free man when the moon was high in the sky but when the plane flew across the ocean and the sun rose I was nothing but a toy for my masters. I didn't realize I landed in Japan I thought I landed in some wonderland that was too good for the rest of the world, the language was different and the... well everything was different; we were meet by an entourage of cars and men in black suits. Their smiles lured me in and they seduced me with sweet words.

"Welcome, Jaime."

I beamed that they knew my name, they took me into one of the black trucks, they treated with candies and snacks and food that I loved; chocolates and fried chicken. My little adventure wouldn't last long we would soon arrive at a hotel it still stands and it belongs to Master Yotsubashi, I was assured into the hotel and it was empty say for a few bodyguards and receptionist. I was taken immediately to my room and told to wait, I would be called soon, I passed out dead tired some unknown time later I'm woken up in a completely different place.

The scene is so clear and yet so long ago, like a memory that hits you with a weird sense of nostalgia.

"Hi boy, how are you?"

The man was hidden in the shadows, but I could make out his faint outline. He had a long nose; that was what I picked up on immediately.

"I-I'm doing... okay…"

He chuckled and he walked over and nearly out of the shadows put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair, his warm hand gave me a feeling of security, at that point it was all I needed. I remember reaching and grabbing his hand and wanting it to stay there; my father had never given me so much affection; I yearned for love.

"Your safe now and you're gonna love it."

**Sorry about the beginning so short I will probably make them longer as it goes on but for the time being they may be short, hopefully I don't end up leaving them so skin and bones. **

**Also since I'm going to end up dealing with the Meta Liberation Army I would say that any new fans to the manga or anime only fans don't read, this will end up spoiling you majorly **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"He's doing well, his Meta Ability has been tricky to really hone as every time he uses it he either gets hurt or he hurts someone else. Let me see, five seriously injured workers, ten mildly injured, and twenty dead. I say the kid has a good ability, but the trouble is getting it to work without it backfiring!"

Overseer Pai-han reported to his boss seated behind his desk, sitting with a focused stare is the head of the Meta Liberation Army; Akifumi Sakomoto, the old man leaned in his chair and replied when ready.

"But he could at least use it offensively correct?"

Overseer sighed and nodded his head.

"I'll see the boy later today, you are dismissed; send in Rikiya."

Overseer brought his hand up and made an L saluting the leader before leaving, in a short amount of time Rikiya Yotsubashi entered and stood before the leader. Rikiya also known by very few to be the son of Destro the original leader of the Liberation Army, Akifumi was one of Destro's original followers and for many years he had raises the boy like a son; educating him most of all.

"Rikiya, what do you need my boy?"

The son of Destro smiled and handed the leader a file, Akifumi frowned and opened the file and looked up at Rikiya to make sure he saw this right.

"You want to start a company of your own? One that would produce lifestyle support items? Why?"

Rikiya smiled a tactic that tried to build some confidence for himself before making his case.

"Well sir, you see I think we have the massive opportunity to gain massive amounts of influence in the aspects of peoples lives with this, Meta Abilities have changed the way businesses work and how industry can function. A new way must about, and I think I can be that new way, I have the vision!"

Rikiya's speech seemed to have done nothing to the aged boss seated in front of him as he only seemed to look dumbfounded, he had his head resting on his knuckles and gazed at Rikiya a little annoyed. With a sigh he shook his head and closed the file slowly, he then took the file and tossed it aside much to Rikiya's shock, he got up and walked towards him and grabbed his shoulder; shaking his head he looked away.

"Have I taught you nothing? You want to start a company when you should be thinking of the foundations we have already set down, your idea will do nothing and change nothing. Always be focused on our goal, don't get distracted."

Rikiya seethed at the old man who merely looked out from his windows to the city below, Rikiya hated the old man to honest he didn't like the idea of him being his superior. He marched over to his downed files and picked them up, growling very lightly.

"Can you at least tell me how the boy is doing, it's been six months has his ability progressed like we hoped?"

Akifumi replied when he turned around and faced him.

"I don't know, I'm going to see the child today, but from what the Overseer has told me he has been able to exert it offensively; we just need him to focus it."

Rikiya frowned.

"Too soon to think about him fighting he's accidentally killed people that ability needs more honing or else he will kill himself damn kid nearly broke my arm when he got all fussy!"

Akifumi stood and pondered.

"He is only seven years old, understandable, but no excuses we need him to start learning how to fight or else we will be without a head."

Rikiya sighed.

"Calm old man or else you'll get burned next."

Akifumi scoffed, and looked at his watch, he started to head out.

"Come Rikiya let's see our chosen child."

**XXX**

"Destroy the block!"

Unfortunately Jaime was unable able to destroy the block that raced towards him, panicked the boy instead barely dodged it, the projectile hit the wall and destroyed itself. Jaime cowered in fear, but was unable to enjoy it before he set on by another block, the child ran and jumped over a barrier and hid behind it, Overseer sighed at his cowardice writing on his clipboard; beside him his assistance looked worried.

"We should remove the barriers next…"

She groaned.

"You're too hard on him."

He chuckled, and looked at her.

"Trust me, you haven't even seen me try…"

Suddenly inside the room Jaime flew from the barrier when it broke into pieces, pushing a button Overseer introduced a sparing dummy who immediately entered a simple fighting position. Jaime whimpered more seeing it, he ran when it began to chase, Overseer growled.

"Now Jaime, fight it. Destroy it. Do something else but run!"

The pleas fell on death ears as the child continued to run, the dummy eventually caught up to him and grabbed his ankle, it dangled him upside down and swung him around. The boy cried and screamed but none interfered, finally after the dummy knocked him into the wall a sudden burst of energy erupted which sent the dummy flying, Jaime fell to the ground hurt but still able to move; Overseer got a cheer in. Unsurprisingly the dummy got up and ran over to Jaime once more but this time the boy eyed the dummy viciously and with a sudden yell the dummy seemed to be knocked off it's footing again but this time it hovered in the air lightly, from outside Overseer looked happy.

"Destroy it."

Jaime with little regard seemed to obey as the dummy was viciously contorted into all the wrong places, with one final act it was torn in two. However, much to Overseers disappointment the boy fell to the ground in what seemed unconsciousness. Overseer didn't care, he was able to get him to obey a command for the first time, he just needed to get the power to be constant and not activate when stimulated but activated on command.

"Get him to his room, the Commander is going to be here soon."

Pai-han loved the boy, his ability was amazing; it was unlike anything he had ever seen it was unfortunate that a child so emotionally fragile had to be born with it, much better in the hands of a soldier. Overseer loved his work and was a man of a vigorous work ethic ever since he was a child himself and nothing has fascinated him more than these Quirks as they're called; truth be told he was jealous that he wasn't born with one, but he made it his life's work to understand them. Looking at the child through one way glass he wondered what the child could do with his power, would he develop his own mindset and philosophy or would he only be a tool for his masters.

"Overseer, the Commander has arrived."

Pai-han gave one last look at the child sleeping in his bed before leaving to see the Commander. Akifumi Sakomoto was someone who should not be crossed, Pai-han knew that the day his goons destroyed his lab and out a gun to his head, but he had one thing he needed and that is money, funds would be needed for Quirk research and the Commander of Liberation Army had a lot to give. Akifumi looked at his watch and then at the scientist when he approached.

"Overseer, lead me to the boy."

He shook his head.

"He's unconscious; he won't be able to see anyone for a while."

He raises his eyebrow and adopted a very serious look.

"Then you better have a good reason you didn't alert me not to come…"

Pai-han twitched but struggled a little apology.

"I figured you were already here, I would've inconvenienced you even further, forgive me Commander…"

Rikiya laughed and caught both of their attentions.

"You fail once again doctor!"

Pai-han growled, he handed a folder.

"A detailed report on the child's progress, his ability to use it at will has progressed, but he is unable to activate it without proper stimulation. I say we need to keep hammering his will rather than body."

Akifumi nodded and waved his hand.

"Very well, do as you please but I won't a demonstration of his skill before October or you're done."

Pai-han paled slightly.

"Done?"

Akifumi glared.

"Done."

Akifumi turned and walked way, Rikiya lingered before also leaving, Pai-han stood there watching them leave and glared with absolute rage.

'Get rid of me huh, jokes on you old man I got enough dirt that I'll bury this whole organization, I just need to get the kid to use his Quirk properly and you're done…. October is three months away, an ultimatum…'

Back to work it was.

**XXX**

Jaime had a lot to think about in his room, his parents, his new… home, and his current life. He was currently coloring a piece of paper and humming an old tune he remembered. If he were to rate it, it was alright aside the whole getting beat up by robots and yelled at, it was good. He did miss his mom but he had a friend in the nice lady Mira.

She would bring him cookies and other kinds of foods when Mr. Overseer wasn't here; she was the only one who really cared for him besides him just having a powerful power that everyone compliments. He hated compliments it embarrasses him, and he doesn't like being embarrassed, thinking about the power made him think about his dad and that only made him feel mad his dad called a bad word and let him be taken. He would pay him back and show him who really is a failure.

His attention was caught when the door to his room opened and Mira came through, Jaime smiled and happily laughed as she entered; running up to her she neared, she bore a smile too.

"Jaime, how are you today?"

He stood tall and answered her.

"I'm doing very good, I used my Meta Ability today and it worked like I wanted it to!"

She giggled and ruffled his hair, she moved over to his bed and sat a bag that she had carried with her on it from there she took out a book that Jaime immediately picked up.

"What's this?"

The book was none other than the book that Destro wrote, it was his manifesto to liberate all Meta-Kind.

"It's our manifesto, Jaime; I have a feeling you'll love it. You do like to read right?"

The boy nodded and watched her take our other items from her bag, in total she brought him another coloring book, a few toys, and some books though he groaned when he realized when they weren't illustrated. Jaime did love to read but he would rather enjoy watching videos on the internet, but Overseer didn't allow stuff like that in his room.

"Mira, are there other kids here or is it only me?"

Mira looked down at the child's deep brown eyes and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Well… we can talk about other kids another time, for now enjoy your toys!"

Jaime clearly didn't like the answer and lingered on her a little, Mira didn't like lying to the kid but she didn't want him to feel all lonely but she didn't like giving him ideas of meeting other children here. Suddenly a sting of pain shot through her head, she yelped in pain grabbing her head, Jaime stepped back and looked down at the ground in shame.

"Sorry… I didn't mean too…"

She waved her hands in cheerful matter.

"There's no need to apologize Jaime, it's not your fault I get these migraines once & while!"

He just kept looking at her.

"But it is my fault…"

He said it in a very low tone so she wasn't able to hear, but she did wonder what he said, instead he grabbed his new coloring book and went over to sit at his desk, Mira smiled sadly and gave him a single pat before leaving the room. Waiting for her was the Overseer.

"You're too kind to him, he'll soon be nothing but a tool."

Mira glared at him and cursed him.

"Go home you're tired."

The Overseer told her before he started to walk away, before he left she called him.

"Sir, do you have the newspaper?"

Overseer threw back a roll of newspaper and she caught it, unfolding it she started walk too, she was heading home. Putting the newspaper on her passenger seat, on the front page was a picture of a ruined city with the headline.

"**Fall of the villain All for One! The hero All Might saves Japan!" **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Can you keep up?!" The instructor asked as he and Jaime went back and forth, the instructor Ayabe swung his Bo staff trying to wake Jaime on the head or shoulder, Jaime in frustration and great struggle kept up and used his own to block. Jaime's small muscles ached and cried out as the fight went on it was nearing two hours, Ayabe lunged forward and getting close to Jaime off guard and used his staff to kick Jaime's leg out and trip him. The boy cried out and fell to the ground with a thump. "Don't tell me you're done!"

Ayabe brought his staff up and plunged it to the Earth, Jaime reacted at the last second and rolled out of the way and the staff dug into the matting where he once was. "Are you trying to kill me!" Jaime's furious question only elicited an evil glare.

"Get up boy." Ayabe forced Jaime to his feet and put him into a straight posture, taking his Bo staff it suddenly shrunk into a small form of itself he dropped it into his pocket but he kept his as is.

"Jaime, tell me what's important in your life?" Jaime was taken off guard by the question and simply gaped in trying to find an answer, this only made pissed off Ayabe even more. "Damn it, boy! Just say something it isn't that difficult!" Jaime gulped and pushed out his answer. "To help people…" Ayabe nodded and beckoned more, Jaime tilted his head and thought up more to say. "I want to help people who have been given Meta Abilities, I want to help them be free!"

Ayabe turned and started to pace.

"Our great father Destro declared that it was the universal right of all people to use their Meta Abilities for their own uses, no matter who they might be they should be allowed to be free." Ayabe turned to Jaime and knelt to be eye level. "Do you believe in that?" Jaime nodded, he did truly believe it and was somewhat prideful about his new ideology.

The Instructor abruptly kneed poor Jaime in the stomach and he brought him for his knees coughing in pain, Ayabe laughed like a madman. "Don't trust anyone boy, that's your greatest lesson. Not even your instructors…" He gripped Jaime's shirt and threw him away, much to Ayabe's joy Jaime suddenly froze in mid air and positioned himself go land gracefully, he drove himself forward and came to blow with Jaime. As his staff came near to bust Jaime on the head it was suddenly repulsed and driven back, a kick however sent him yelping in pain but he stopped himself once again but this was short lived as at last Ayabe gave Jaime a strong whack on the head which to Jaime felt like a brick and he fell once again for the floor this time seeing spots.

He cursed and held his head, his mentor brought his foot up and brought it down as it came down it expanded and become bigger, Jaime rolled out of the way again and delivered a swift kick of his own to the other leg of Ayabe which gave him a sharp dealing of pain but he recovered fast. Soon the two were in a back and forth with Jaime holding him off with his ability and Ayabe effortlessly breaking through, the only thing that was keeping him from stomping the kid into unconsciousness was the kids will of not giving in. Jaime using his ability jumped up and tried to kick him in the face his mentor instead grabbed the kicking foot and swung him around but before he could ultimately throw him the black haired boy yelled and was able to force Ayabe's hand to let go.

Ayabe was taken off guard having him look at his hand and clench it to make sure he had control over it, he had allowed Jaime to get ahold of himself and before he knew it he was given a forceful punch to his chest. Dropping to the ground he was taken completely unaware, he was legitimately surprised by the whole thing he really didn't expect that to happen.

"Alright kid, your in for it. No more play!" And with that he jumped up to his feet and after clenching of his fist his arm starts to bulge which made Jaime go blue, the veins in his arms swelled and then his arm puffed to be more muscled. So his Meta Ability came to life, the ability to increase one's muscles mass at will, though there is a clear limit to it as he can only increase the muscle mass to a point before bodily harm is caused to his body. Instructor Ayabe sprints to Jaime and Jaime readies his by extending his hands, he focused hard and concentrates as hard as he can on what he wants to happen. _'C'mon, please!"_ Jaime's plea comes to fruit as he elevates above Ayabe thus escaping his punch.

Sadly he isn't able to hold it long enough before it gives out and Jaime falls, using his quick thinking he lands on his feet and gracefully dodges a strike from the large forearm of Ayabe. With a sweep of his arm Ayabe takes Jaime for a ride and with a cry he is skidded across the floor hitting the wall hard enough to nearly knock him out, Ayabe mockingly taunts him and enlarges his fist next. "Is that all? You were doing less terrible than usually?!"

With a growl little Jaime stands only to be given a hard solid finishing blow to the face, it drives him back into the wall but this time it indents and so with that Jaime was put to temporary sleep. Ayabe retracts his arm and deflates his enlarged fist, his knuckles were smuggled by blood and it no shocker to see poor Jaime bleeding from his now broken nose, looking down at the child feels a little regret for going so hard on him but he had to admit somewhat he was having too much fun; next time he'll make note not to go too hard.

"Training exercise officially over." The calm voice of Mira spoke through, a door opened and three medics came in, they moved over to Jaime and carefully loaded him onto a stretcher; with that they wheeled him away. Ayabe took a towel that was laid on a random obstacle in the large training arena and used it to wipe his knuckles and sweaty face, his muscles ached and he felt sore all over a side effect of his ability. "Mr. Saito, I must make it clear that these are training exercises not real battles." Mira said annoyed. "The Overseer doesn't want our young ward injured too badly." She continued to say, but he waved her off without a care in the world.

"Keep what I said in mind." It was a veiled threat from her and something Ayabe caught on, he smiled and chuckled he found her easily raised temper a comedic thing. She was out the room before he knew and he left alone in the chamber, he grumbled and decided to leave as well he was heading home, he didn't have that many things so it tool little things to pack and leave; deciding to walk home than a cab since he enjoyed the time to think about other things during his walk. Walking down the street he came to think about his time with the Meta-Liberation Army, he has been approached by associates of Mr. Sakomoto while in prison they offered him a chance at life again and well he took it, better than being there. He did care about the whole Liberation aspect of the movement much but he did admire the belief that Quirks are meant to be used whenever you want, while he doesn't like the current leadership if he had been alive when Destro was in charge he would've joined.

Deika City was a good city, a peaceful city most definitely due to the MLA and their assets having basically taken over the administration of the city, whilst Ayabe doesn't know for sure he is almost certain that 90% of the city support them. There are eyes for them everywhere you go so it's extremely hard to actually try and do anything without them knowing, on the plus side it means the city has extremely low crime and barely any villains show up here, a good thing. Ayabe likes his home the place Akifumi had bought for him as a gift; he spent most of the time here sleeping or watching TV, watching the news all that has been reported about is the grand showdown between All Might and One for All.

The news channels had been unable to catch any footage of their fight but the aftermath of the fight was everywhere, while news channels showed highly censored footage, online complete video was shown on certain websites. Their showdown in Tokyo destroyed half of the city, the new government that had risen after the fall of All for One have moved to Kyoto to govern, at least until Tokyo is rebuilt something that has become the nations number one priority. Ayabe's phone suddenly rang making him jump a little; his couch had proven a unpleasant bed for him, looking at his phone the number was one had had never seen before; annoyed he answered the phone with a harsh tone. "Who is it!?"

A laugh came through and Ayabe for some reason felt that the laugh was familiar, at this point he was a little ticked off, he spat a command to demand who it was, the unknown person stopped laughing and responded. "Ah, c'mon man don't be like that! I just want to talk to you!" It snapped in his head and he knew who it was. "Keigo… who did you get my number…?" Ayabe grumbled, Keigo gave a haughty laugh. "I have my ways, let's say I got to know a certain someone who has or had up until recently a lot of control in Japan." Ayabe cursed through the phone. "Back off Keigo, I don't want to see you or anything to do with you!"

Keigo sounded hurt but Ayabe knew it was more of his sarcastic attitude. "Is this how you treat your older bro? I thought were we closer than that?" Keigo mockingly asked and it grew a growl from Ayabe. "Like I said I don't want to see you. Trust me when I say that if I see you again I will kill you!" this was a sincere threat and he tried to make that as clear as possible to his brother over the phone, Keigo gave a haughty laugh and shot back with a hint of amusement. "Perhaps I'll see how good you are about keeping your promises, after all, you know how much I believe in promises…"

His brother hung up the phone and Ayabe was left alone, his didn't notice until now that he was sweating and his heart was beating so hard he almost couldn't breath straight. He leaned back in his couch and he put the phone down, he wanted to scream but the memories that he had suppressed for so long returned to him and so he spent the whole night sitting there and remember.

**XXX**

While one man sat alone at home; another stood tall in a dark alley, his smile wide and his eyes filled with amusement, Keigo always did love tormenting his brother no matter how tough he may be he will always be the scared kid he knew. Keigo brought his attention from his phone to the man he had under his boot, the poor guy struggled hard and hopelessly yelled and cried in fear, he loved having his foes under his heel. "Don't be afraid man, you did your best but in the end your will to win wasn't enough, I win." Keigo tried to reason to the man. "Help me, please!" the man screamed out but the night had nothing to say. "You know, you should be proud; after all you stood up for yourself and didn't back down." Keigo continued.

The man squirmed. "Please man, please! Tell me who sent you and I can pay you even more!" This man happened to a wealthy guy and was a target for Keigo's employer. "Sorry. I always carry a job through…" The man couldn't reply before Keigo drove his foot down and horrifically crushed the man, Keigo didn't react and simply began to walk away entering into the red district a place of sin where men come to express their pleasures. Keigo smirked and looked at his phone again; Keigo looked at his emails and at his next job.

Four pictures, three men and one woman; all old and clearly wealthy, Keigo knew that these were some very important people they had that look that he knew from his boss. Four names and one location where they reside.

**Akifumi Sakomoto – ¥990,900,000**

**Mina Bahrein – ¥564,000,000**

**Kisuke Hanabata – ¥320,000,000**

**Hakaru Kojima – ¥220,000,000**

**Known location: Deika City**

Keigo looked up to the night sky and began to think of his brother, he wondered where he was at this very moment…

**XXX**

"Jaime, tell me what do you want to do when you get older?" Mira questioned her little friend, Jaime turned his head and looked at Mira who sat in a chair next to his bed; he smiled and was touched that she wanted to talk more about him. "Well, I do want to see what a park is like here… I also want to see the ocean again!" Mira hummed and Jaime continued on. "I also want to see some of the animals here I also hear that the food is good here." Mira laughed and questioned him. "You don't like the food that they give you? It's what you ate back home."

Jaime frowned. "it's not the same like mom's food, it's sometimes cold and has a different flavor! And I get bored of the food, always the same thing and I get sick of eating the same thing over and over again!" Jaime explained to Mira, she nodded and smiled. "Well I'll try to get some different food for you, but I can't make any promises." Jaime smiled when she promised that, she took his hand and held it.

"Hey Jaime, don't you ever want to meet someone new? A friend?" Mira wondered if he had any friends back home and she felt for him if he did, he would never see them again. Jaime looked away and had a blank stare a stare that sort of meant indifference. "I did have friends back home… I'm shy so I don't get along with others." He said sadly, Mira could feel for the boy she knew what it was like to feel alone and sometimes not have a friend, all kids in some form suffered from that, she comforted his hand and gave a small look of pity. "One day you'll have a lot of friends and people who will look up to you. I'm sure." Jaime didn't think so, he wanted to help people but he didn't feel like the one to get people to follow him, he is much better being the follower; the one who takes orders.

The door opened and a woman peaked through. "Mira, you're needed in the lab." Mira huffed. "Overseer said it was urgent." The woman added, Mira nodded and stood up; she gave one last smile to Jaime and walked out of the room leaving him alone. He laid still and stared at the ceiling, he stayed awake and simply kept himself listening to the room and it's nonexistent sounds; but he could hear other things, he concentrated and focused hard on 'floating' the sensation started on the back of his neck and spread from there. He shivered as it spread and soon he was 'out' mentally that is, he could see the room from all angles and everything was clear; nothing could hide from him even if it tried. Jaime Rios then moved.

_His mind showed him another room it was empty and filled with file cabinets. _

_One another level he saw a larger room with gadgets and suits, in the hallways people moved back and forth, in a lounge area people had their leisure time, Jaime recognized several of them from past exams. Next was where he wanted to go, lowering into the below levels he found her, Mira was making her way along with two other people; they were talking in hushed tones as they hurried to what Jaime thinks is the lab. "He's under the stress isn't he?" Mira asked, the man beside confirmed her question. "The MLA has put severe pressure on him, and us!" The woman with them nodded agreeing with the man. "I fear what could happen if we don't deliver results, the boy is our key to survival." _

_Mira stepped in front of a camera, she leaned in and opened her right eye it scanned her eye and suddenly the doors opened, the three entered and the doors closed shut. Jaime though about leaving it at mostly because his head started to hurt but he decided to keep going, he entered the room and hand about; with Mira and three was Overseer and one other man, Jaime did recognize him and curiously wondered who he was. _

_Overseer stopped talking to the mystery man and turned to look at Mira, the mans glasses shined looking at her, he smiled and spoke. "This must be the caretaker of the boy." Overseer nodded and signaled at the man with glasses bringing Mira closer, he held his hand out and she shook it. "It's nice too meet you sir, but who are you?" Mira asked, the man smiled and introduced himself. "My name is Alexander Shields." Overseer spoke up next. "Yes, very nice. Moving on let's get down to why I called you here, Mira!" Mira shifted her attention to her boss and he continued. "I have a way to get Jaime to finally use his Ability to 100% capacity, Mr. Shields here has the key." _

_Mira visibly tensed and her eyes opened wide, she stammered out a question. "B-but that shouldn't be possible, Quirks don't work like that…" Shields at that moment interrupted in on there conversation. "It was impossible Ms. Mira, but no longer as I have recently created a certain device to do it. Mr. Han here has enlisted my services to help with your situation which includes the child." _

And with a lurch Jaime wakes up, shaking and sweating he sits up in bed looking around the room frantically and with fear in his mind; it takes several minutes to collect his thoughts and think about what be saw. He wonders what will happen to him now and who this Shields guy is, unexpectedly however; his room is brought to life with the lights being turned on and him seeing Mira standing there and with a look of confusion. "Yes, Jaime?" She says, Jaime calms his breathing and asks. "Where am I?" Mira laughs and walks towards him for the first time since arriving at this place he fears her and prepares for the worst.

She comes over and lays a gentle hand on his shoulder and sits on the bed with him. "It's the next day; Jaime. You probably had a bad dream, that's all…" she says warmly with a smile. Jaime calms down and nods, his nerves and anxiety lower and he slumps against her; she hold him close she then stands up and rips the blanket away. "C'mon Jaime let's get you to a shower and then from there a normal day!" She says, Jaime does as she says and starts to follow her to his shower area, from there he gets ready for his usual routine and his day officially starts.

As he once again enters a new day of training; Mira looks on with pity, she hope's that he will survive and make a difference in things or else he will be nothing more than a statistic.


	4. Chapter 3

**Downtown Deika City **

In the dead of night two lone figures stood atop a building, one was older than his partner but no less feeble; dressed in complete samurai armor he was incredibly imposing.

The man next to him; however, seemed like the scarier one of the duo, he wears a tan cloak which virtually covers all his body say for his legs, wearing a helmet that shows his disturbing wide smile.

These two, the hero Yoroi Musha and the second year student at U.A. High, Ectoplasm and current sidekick.

Ectoplasm took off his eyes from the tablet that he bad which displayed a detailed layout of Hiroko Labs, from the lobby entrance to the back entrances and every single room from the ground floor to fifth level.

Yoroi focused deeply on the building and the ground below, he took in all details and then formed into words his strategy. "We barge into the building and sweep all floors, the two of us should be able to clear it out in twenty minutes."

Ectoplasm did a second look of the tablet display and spoke, "I agree sir, but perhaps we should be more cautious." He collapsed the pad together putting in his cloak. He continues on, "Our agent said they have heavy hitters ready to protect their 'treasure."

Yoroi stroked his rough chin and considered his sidekicks words; he seemed to nod and agree. Yoroi then tapped his earpiece and spoke, "Raven, were about to begin. Are you in position?"

High above them a great bird of prey flew gracefully in circles, the great bird closes its wings and spins; the birds body shifts and it becomes a woman; the wings now on her back keeping her a lift.

She also speaks into her earpiece to respond, "Sure thing you two, I got this whole area covered. No one gets out or in without me knowing." Below Yoroi nods and with that Ectoplasm begins, be opens his mouth and smoke comes out forming and molding.

Five clones of himself are created, with no words exchanged the two heroes spring into action; the real Ectoplasm and Yoroi jump down to ground level along with two clones, three of the remaining clones head to the roof of the complex. Raven watched closely and made sure she kept an eye on all figures, all seems normal and everything seems to be according to plane.

Without even stopping, Yoroi bulged his shoulder out and in a second rammed through the entrance, the breach was successful and the two were in the main lobby; there was no one present though. Yoroi and Ectoplasm quickly began their sweep of the lobby and small offices before they moved on, finding a staircase they advance with a clone taking an individual floor, the process is quick and somewhat sloppy but soon all floors are covered with no obstacles.

Yoroi kicks down a door to an office and quickly checks everything, coming to the desk he pulls on all draws and eventually finds one that is locked, 'Found it!' Yoroi smashed it and opens it up, files and papers were all that were inside; grabbing them he handed it to a nearby clone.

The real Ectoplasm approached his mentor and showed even more document's, "From the head doctor's own desk." Yoroi nods and congratulates him on his work; he then turns and calls to Raven through the earpiece.

"Raven, are you there?" For a minute no response is heard before Raven's haggard voice cuts through, "Villains…" Yoroi had little time to react before the wall was blown out sending Ectoplasm flying crashing into the other wall and Yoroi skidded.

The hole in the wall revealed three men, one was a tall and lanky, the other was a huge and bulky, the third was of average build and short. All three were dressed in a yellow black pattern.

The average built one spoke first, "Hero, give us the documents and we may let you go free." The three got into fighting stances, Yoroi looked over and saw that Ectoplasm was out cold; a stack on documents under him probably the other was in Yoroi's hands.

He was outnumbered with his sidekick out and Raven most likely incapacitated, he had to make a decision. Fight or surrender. He frowned even deeper and with his free hand drew his sword and pointed it at the three villains, if they wanted the papers they'll have to tear them from him.

The bigger man rushed forward and closed the distance quick, Yoroi readied a hard strike to the villains shoulder, the lanky one went for Ectoplasm's stack. Yoroi summoned his Quirk and his sword extended to a length that blocked the lanky one from Ectoplasm.

Yoroi brought up his arm to protect himself as the huge man drove a fist into him, they both went through the wall behind them and into a different part of the building. While the two break away, the lanky man hurries to grab the documents, he turns to leader and asks, "What of Grumbled?" The boss contemplates for a few seconds and then responds "A good sacrifice, one half of the key isn't enough to find the child. Master will be expecting us, come."

They turn to leave, instead; however, he is met with a great kick to his stomach, the lanky villain gasps and tries to intervene but Raven who delivered the kick transforms her hand into a talon and strikes at him.

The arm that would've been torn off slinks out of her reach and like a snake wraps around her arm, with a great swing she is sent through the ceiling. The lanky man runs over to his boss and sees if he is okay, "Go fool, don't let the key fall into their hands!" he says.

The Lanky man hesitates for a moment but nods and follows through with his orders, he disappears into the night leaving through the hole in the wall.

The head stands up and growls, crouching down he draws upon his Quirk and makes his thighs bulge and grow allowing him to leap through the hole.

Meanwhile Grumbled and Yoroi are in a brutal brawl, with the hero using his Quirk to extend his sword and cut at him drawing lots of blood.

Grumbled roars like a beast and charges to get close but is only kept at bay by massive amounts of pain, "Fool, if you wish to die so be it!" Yoroi declared but his opponent ignored him and kept trying to get close, his sword contorted and bent in unusual and unpredictable ways, cutting and slicing.

The blade like a snake wrapped around Grumbled's body and most importantly his neck, but when it tightened to slice his neck open it was stopped seemingly by his skin. 'What is this?' the hero thought, Grumbled struggled and tried to break free with great force.

It was a tug of war and both men were unwilling to give in to one another, Yoroi's arm strained and began to numb by simply trying to hold the behemoth of a villain in place. The monster Grumbled himself was also visibly in great pain with his body being riddled with slashes and cuts, it was gruesome to see.

Seemingly tired of this affair Yoroi whipped his sword and sent the giant flying into a nearby room, at the moment it seemed he was free, Yoroi heaved heavy breaths and quickly tapped into his earpiece.

He spoke urgently, "Chief Goro, where are your men?!" the no response he was greeted with made him growl and turn his attention to the commotion that was Grumbled rising from the rubble.

He sighed and readied himself again, "C'mon then, I'll end you this time."

Meanwhile Raven and the leader of the three also battled one another with this brawl being in favor of the villain, each time Raven tried to deliver a serious blow her opponent was ahead of her. His agility and speed was all that kept him from meeting Raven's deadly claws.

The villain laughed out loud and mocked her, "Small hero, you can't even touch me so how are you going to win?" Raven ignored his words to the best of her ability but she was not kind to mockery. Coming up with an idea quick, she lunged forward hoping he jump back, when he did she unleashed a storm with her wings which sent him off balance.

It was a small mistake on his part and Raven exploited it the second it popped up, her hand transformed and became a viscous talon, she sped ahead and closed their distance the man could only watch as his end neared.

Suddenly before the talon could touch his torso, Raven was shot in the lower stomach by a bullet. She gasped and fell as the air left her lungs, she was still and silent. The villain fell on his ass and looked at the person who managed to shoot the hero, a masked man dressed in skin tight clothes.

"Who are you?!" The villain demanded but got no response, the mysterious man instead reached for the sword on his back and drew it walking towards them. When he reached the fallen Raven he held his weapon in a down manner, the villain was surprised by the gesture wondering if he was just a mysterious rogue.

He spoke to the mysterious man, "This time give me an answer, who are you?" his mysterious savior stopped his action and looked at him eerily then in a swift motion plunged the sword deep in Raven's skull.

"Christ…" it was a moment in which the villain was taken off guard by the brutal action, he was no stranger to killing but he never stopped and took in his carnage, this savior of his was cold hearted for sure.

The masked man got up and cleaned his weapon before sheathing it, next he offered a hand to the fallen villain who took his help, when he was up he asked again "Who are you?" this time the masked man did something in response, he reached for his mask and removed it revealing a head of a robot.

The villain was taken off guard again this time he laughed to himself, "This night just gets crazier and crazier, heroes now a robot…" the robot spoke for the first time and said in a cold straight forward manner, "Mr. Akifumi is pleased Mr. Wilson, you protected half of the key, you may retreat and collect your pay."

"What of Grumbled?" Wilson asked the robot, the machine answered, "Do you wish to fall because of a beast?" Wilson quickly agreed and with the machine ahead followed away, all that was left was Raven's body.

Yoroi gave a heavy sigh as he finished with the villain Grumbled, his body dropping to the ground lifeless, Yoroi looked grim; he didn't like that he had to take a life even if it was a villains. There was no nothing he could do about it now, he needed to get to his partners and take care of them meaning he would have to be ready for another fight.

He quickly got to the floor he was on and saw the body of Raven there, he breathed a quick breath and ran over to her checking her quick, he went still when he felt no pulse and even more when he saw the wound on her head. A wound that cut penetrated deep, a killing blow.

He held her for a few minutes in quiet silence out of shock; he held in his emotions and buried deep in himself, mournfully he gently laid her down and stood up, he turned his attention to the sidekick that wasn't there.

He tapped his earpiece and spoke into it, "Ectoplasm, where are you?" the silence lasted for three seconds before Ectoplasm's voice responded back to him. "I tried to chase the villains but they managed to evade me. Forgive me for worrying you."

"… Ravens'… she's dead." Yoroi cut quick, Ectoplasm didn't respond likely taking a breather on the other side, "I know, I checked her before I went after them. Perhaps it's good they got away, I would've killed them for that…"

Yoroi couldn't argue with him there, even though he was a hero sometimes there were points where he wanted to smash heads in without consequences. However, the reality is there are consequences in life and he would pay them. He said his goodbye to Raven that night, he would mourn her, but he would avenge her.

**One week later, Sakomoto Tower**

The board watched the large televisionin silence, the funeral of the hero Raven was broadcast live throughout the country. It was a slow procession with all the current heroes following behind her casket in all black with sunken faces, a newscaster spoke in.

"A sad day it is, even after All for One's overthrow we still see the deaths of beloved heroes. Raven was a powerful woman and inspiration for many. Let us pray her killers are brought to justice…"

Akifumi turned the television silent and grabbed the boards attention, he spoke in a cool manner to his associates. "It seems that the heroes are beginning to intrude on our territory. To go as far as to commit such a raid on Hiroko, were being watched and closely at that."

On the left side of Akifumi the woman Mina Bahrein spoke in, "This is no surprise, Hiroko Labs provided the monsters regime with many resources, this was more of a inevitability."

The man across from her groaned and rubbed his face, "Expect an investigation from the Committee of Public Safety… I'll call our lawyer's after the meeting…" Akifumi nodded, "Please do."

Next to him a burly bald man growled out, "Pain in the ass, Hiroko's stock has already plunged to the depths of the ocean! Total scandal for a damn hero being a no good hero!" Akifumi shushed Kojima trying to quiet him down, "Calm my friend, no need to grow more wrinkles over it."

Next to Kojima his cousin Kisuke Hanabata sighed and leaned on his palm, "I got a call from the chief of police saying that the heroes are positively fuming over the whole debacle. They demand to know why officer's weren't on the scene fast enough."

The heroes were indeed very much angered by the lack of police force that night, of course the Deika police are dominated by MLA support and Akifumi knew of the raid beforehand, though he couldn't stop the raid he could make the cops lax.

Akifumi raised his hand and said, "We shall do our best to keep off suspicion, so long as the heroes don't find our lucky treasure." The whole board agreed with that, Mina then said, "Little Jaime, has been a miracle for us; his ability is truly astonishing! I don't know how that Korean did it but the boy is good."

Hanabata then gave a confused look and spoke, "I'm not sure though, we know little about this Shields fellow. For all we know this man could be some hidden agent or potential enemy." The others somewhat agreed with his logic but still results spoke better.

Hanabata remarked, "We all agree that we were a little too eager to welcome Mr. Shields into the fold, but his… drug worked better than expected." Mira asked then, "What's it called?"

Kojima answered, "I believe he calls it… Trigger."

Sakomoto chose this moment to move the conversation forward, he tapped a button and the television switched from the still ongoing funeral to a tape of Jaime sitting behind a table being asked a question. "My friends…" Akifumi motioned to the TV.

The questioner who was not seen asked, "What did you see, Jaime?" Jaime shyly held his gaze on his hands which were on the table but slowly he did answer, "I- I saw people stealing from a building…"

"A building? What building?" The questioner asked, Jaime continued, "I know the building from somewhere… it was the place where I got my blood tests." The questioner was heard writing, "Who were the people?" he asked.

Jaime paused and clearly thought long and hard, his mouth scrunched and he shut his eyes closed, his eyes under his eyelids were seen moving erratically, but finally he calmed and opened his eyes looking at the man across from him.

"They were heroes. One big, the other smaller but tall." The man muttered a 'ok' and wrote some more, "Did you recognize them? Anything that stood out to you? Or was it too obscure?"

Kojima cut in, "Akifumi, get to the point." Sakomoto hushed him again clearly ticking off the big man. Nevertheless the video rolled on.

"I couldn't really tell but I know they're heroes or something. That's all I know…" Jaime trailed off and the video ended. Akifumi coughed and spoke, "Three days before the raid, and little Jaime managed to 'see' it happen. We are dealing with a Meta Ability never before seen."

Kojima murmured, the others were keen to think about that, "Perhaps it's some type of foresight, or precognition ability?" Hanabata questioned, Mira spoke up, "No, it can't be. He also has a side to it which is telekinetic, you can't have both."

Kojima then blurted out with a hot tongue, "It doesn't matter what he has so long as it's good for us!" Akifumi agreed with him and silenced the other two, he declared. "We all have many things to contemplate about, Kyoto labs will be at the front of our agenda and of course the covering up of the scandal."

Standing up made the rest of them also stand, drawing this meeting to a close, Hanabata immediately went to his phone to call the lawyers, Mina gathered her things and headed for the door, Kojima was also out the door quick so would Hanabata but he was stopped by Akifumi who called him over.

"Kisuke, I have an idea. About Jaime." Akifumi said to him, Hanabata shrugged and asked what it's about. "Perhaps a little vacation for him can be made, you have a grandson don't you?"

**Two days later, Ohasi Heights**

Jaime was anxious as he looked through the cars window, he hadn't been outside the labs compound in months and frankly he was even more scared of being in a different country.

He was still too uncomfortable when it came to the different people and different things in Japan, their shows and language. His goal currently is too learn more Japanese but that is mostly because he wants to talk to Mira better, then again the pain and training has put a massive strain on him; his head hurts a little more often and he can't sleep that well anymore.

Frankly what Jaime wanted was a breath of fresh air, whether or not it was contradictory he wanted to get out and walk, run and see everything. He didn't want to talk with a doctor or be beaten by the Instructor, Mira told him yesterday he was being given a short break by the Master. He needed to remember to thank him.

Currently he had his head pressed against the seat simply taking in the ride and the cars movements, it took him back to the time his parents would go on rides to see his grandparents or simply taking a trip.

Thinking of his parents brought him sadness, his mother most of all; her smile and laugh she could be a overbearing mother but she loved him with all her heart, thinking of her threatened to bring tears to the surface.

He gripped his pants trying to repress the memories and instead tried to think of the present and the places he would go to, Mira promised that one day she would show him the world and its beauties, Jaime would hold her to it.

The Hanabata House, Mira called it. It is supposed to be the house of one of the leaders of the army and supposedly it is huge, Jaime was kind of excited to see it especially its inside.

Jaime remembered seeing those type of houses in magazines or TV shows about rich people, celebrities would always have these big houses with so many rooms and expensive things. 'Maybe I could buy one in the future…' Jaime thought himself.

His time to himself was brought to an end when the car pulled up to a gate which opened and allowed his ride to come in, Jaime moved and looked out the window, waiting for him were a few people. An old man wearing a suite, a young women, and another old man also dressed in a suite, Jaime moved back into his seat and waited; his door was opened by the driver and Jaime hesitantly moved out.

From the group one of the old men moved forward and came to greet Jaime, he held his hand out in a formal manner; Jaime freezes but held out his hand for the man to shake, he then spoke to Jaime. "Welcome, Jaime. I am so honored to have you here, my name is Kisuke Hanabata and I'm going to be your host for a while, I hope you'll love being here."

Kisuke said those words in a strained manner almost as if he couldn't get the words right, to Jaime he couldn't tell why he looked so strained; he tried to respond to his new host but his shyness chose to rear its ugly head and kept him, Kisuke chuckled in a awkward way. He then gestured to the other two in attention and introduced them as his butler and head maid, if he ever needed something he should go to one of them.

He was then lead in to the house and Jaime was floored by the size and décor of the place, its beautiful and rich. The double staircase leading upstairs was also an alluring target for him just to see what's up there.

Kisuke turned to his new ward and said, "Jaime, I have some work to do; so why don't you go upstairs and find my dear grandson. His room is the one with the 'H' on it, got it?" Jaime nodded but then Kisuke smirked and flicked his forehead, "Or I could get Garo to take you." The elder butler nodded.

With that the host left and Jaime was guided by Garo up one side of the stairs to the top and turned to the right hallway, after turning on a left he was lead to a dark wooded door with an 'H' carved on it. Jaime was once again nervous, meeting so many people at once was honestly draining, training was one thing but social interaction another thing.

Garo knocked three times and waited patiently and so did Jaime a little anxiously kind of hoping that the door wouldn't open, but it did. The creak of the door gave way and it opened fully, since Jaime was facing down the hall he couldn't see the guy but he could hear his voice.

"What is it Garo?" His voice asked, the butler grabbed Jaime and spoke, "Your grandfather has a new ward, he has requested he spend time with you." Jaime took in the new character, he was a few feet taller than himself, his hair was just as black and pale eyes, he also took the time to examine Jaime.

He huffed, "Fine. Get in kid." Hanabata moved from the door and Jaime walked in with him, Garo chose this moment to take his leave, "Close the door, kid." Hanabata asked and Jaime did, almost like nothing just happened he sat on a large beanbag and took up a game controller and began to play a game.

Jaime was left standing there in half darkness, he looked around the room and made note that it was mostly covered by posters, nerd stuff and clothes littered around. The bed was clean though, he guessed the kid liked to have a nap here and there.

It took around three minutes before Hanabata turned and deadpanned when he saw Jaime was just standing there, they traded looks before he sighed, "Look kid, sit on something the floor if you want."

Jaime cursed himself for standing like a idiot and sat down cross-legged watching Koku Hanabata start his game again and continue playing, 'Well this is going to be boring.' Jaime thought. He traces the floor and hummed to himself allowing his mind to linger to other things, he began to remember the most recent chapter of Destro's book.

The certain passage eased into his mind. _It is the duty of all Meta-kind to exercise their gifts in a safe and free way, how is it fair that governments of corrupt and worldly sins dictate to us the ways we get to live. Humanity has evolved and now it is ours to rule. _

Jaime didn't know what that really meant or what Destro was trying to say really, a lot of it seemed right; who wouldn't want to be free? A majority of the world is Meta but most of them never got to use their gifts for themselves. Pro-heroes ruled that field, only they could use their gifts freely.

Those who didn't wish to enter the world of hero work would have to use their gifts in other ways, construction, engineering, military, and many others. The world seemed ready to let Meta's to reign but they were still held back by them, like they're afraid one day they could just snap.

Perhaps they're right.

"Hey you good?" Koku's voice broke Jaime from his inner sanctum and brought him to Earth once more, he looked up and saw that Koku was looking straight at him, "Yeah, I'm good." Koku eyed him up and down before sighing.

He held his controller out and waited for something, he got a dull face and said, "C'mon take the controller. Play something while you're here!" Jaime was surprised that he would be allowed to play, he actually smiled and took the controller carefully but with a shaky hand.

Taking it Jaime scooted up a little to see better and just waited for instructions. Koku spoke up and started pointing at the controller, "Okay look, pretty standard controller here. The thumbsticks, triggers, buttons." All easy to understand and with some quick demonstrations he got to know how to shoot in the game.

So the game began and Jaime was spawned, be moved from the area and clumsily tried to find anyone to kill, unfortunately for him he was shot almost immediately by a hidden player, Jaime jumped a little and Koku chuckled.

Again he spawned and went at it this time more cautious than before; it proved to be for nothing as he killed again this time when he turned a corner and was shot point blank in the face, this time making Jaime audibly surprised. Koku was amused even more than before.

A third time would be the charm if Jaime could even leave the spawn area, one step forward was met by a grenade that blew him away, Jaime growled and Koku laughed loudly sinking into his beanbag.

"Jeez, that was pretty bad, even for a beginner!" He said, Jaime was not amused one bit as he was brooding right next to him. "Okay look, I'll show you something." Koku took the controller and quickly equipped a sniper.

He gave the control back and told him to have another round, this time Jaime wasn't stomped as bad but wasn't a pro by any stretch of the word, when the game ended his statistics came up.

**Kills:2**

**Deaths:16 **

Koku had an emotionless face while Jaime was exasperated, Koku lightly slapped his shoulder and took the controller getting up from his beanbag, "Okay that's enough for now." Turning off the console, he went over to his bed and picked up a bag of chips and then a card box. Throwing the box to Jaime who caught it.

Jaime looked at the box and knew it was UNO, he asked, "Why UNO? Don't you guys have your own type of games?" Koku opened the bag and responded, "Well yeah, but you probably don't know Shogi. Open the cards."

Jaime looked at the cards and smiled, he actually was happy. The first kid since his friends back home to play with, he quickly opened the box and slid the cards out, 'My first friend…'


End file.
